1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of implement holders, and more particularly, is a system for a cummerbund that holds implements while simultaneously concealing them from view, and also providing vertical stabilization of the cummerbund.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the hospitality profession a standard item of apparel is a cummerbund, or similar article. A cummerbund is a wide sash with horizontal pleats worn at the waist. More generally, a cummerbund is also defined as any shawl or sash worn at the waist, especially by men in India. The cummerbund is generally worn beneath a dinner jacket by guests or attendees to formal events, and is also worn as an accessory by hospitality professionals. Hospitality professionals include, without being limited to, bartenders, bussing staff, waiters, waitresses, maitre'ds, hospitality managers, etc. Hospitality professionals often wear a cummerbund as it presents a neat, well-ordered appearance, and serves to keep the front of the shirt and pants, particularly around the waist, looking professional and dapper. Hospitality professionals in the course of their duties have need of implements, or working tools, to: remove bottle tops and corks; light cigarettes and cigars for guests; trim cigars for guests; supply writing instruments when asked; etc. Therefore, the hospitality professional must keep these and other tools of their trade at hand. This becomes even more important as the level of event formality or the stature of the event guests increases. Until now, hospitality professionals had to carry their working tools in their shirt pockets, in their pants pockets, etc. Placing these tools in their shirt or pants pockets creates an unsightly appearance as the pockets become distended, and the pockets more easily pick up stains and dirt due to brushing dirty surfaces. The constant access to the tools also causes the pockets areas to become soiled quickly by the user's hands. A further problem is that some tools may not even fit easily into pockets, or the number of tools will exceed the space available in the clothing pockets.
Therefore, a need existed for a system of carrying a variety of hospitality professional's implements in a concealed manner to maintain the hospitality worker's appearance dapper. Additionally, a need existed for a system for carrying a variety of hospitality professional's implements in a manner that would allow easy access by the hospitality worker. A further need existed for a system for carrying a variety of hospitality professional's implements in a manner that would minimize the problem of soiling the hospitality professional's clothing problem due to removing and replacing the implements during use, and minimize contact soiling due to distended pockets. Yet another need existed for a system for easily carrying a variety of hospitality professional's implements not easily carried in the pockets of the hospitality professional.